


Take What Comes, Leave What Goes

by Limelight_Write



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Anxiety, Arson, Child Murder, Dead People, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Poetry, Meet the Family, Murder, Murder Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad and Sweet, Schizophrenia, Tourette's Syndrome, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Summary: A series of poem inspired short writings about different CreepyPasta's. Some are sweet as candy, some are angry as flames, all are sad as a weeping willow tree.They're all in this together.One big dysfunctional -nonbiological- family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Masky

_You held my wrists, propped me up, and moved me on your stage;_  
_All my life has been a script and you wrote every page._  
_You set a backdrop, painted smiles, hid what was within;_  
_Come one, come all, and see her now: the doll with human skin!_  
_\- Caroline Kaufman_

Timothy Wright.  
Tim Wright.  
Tim.

M a s k y.

What have I become?  
A pawn for Slenders twisted game?  
I am a fucking adult.  
I don't have to be bossed around by some monstrous dickhead.   
Hoody-  
**S t a t i c**  
Brian and I were perfectly fine on our own.  
**S t a t i c**  
He can't control me.  
**S t a t i c**  
But I can't leave.

Why can't I leave?  
Why can't I say 'Fuck you, faceless bastard'?  
Why can't I take Brian and leave?

Leave..  
Leave..  
Brian..

  
**S t a t i c**

  
Brian.   
Who is 'Brian'?  
I should find Hoody.


	2. Hoody

_I don't know who I am._

_I'm trying to look at myself_   
_in the bathroom mirror,_   
_but the shower's running_   
_and the glass is all foggy._

_I've spent so much time_   
_trying to become who I should be_   
_that I lost myself along the way._   
_\- Caroline Kaufman_

Brian Thomas.  
Brian.

H o o d y.

I keep forgetting.  
Forgetting everything.  
Who I am.  
Who Tim is.

Tim?

**S t a t i c**

No, not Tim.  
Masky.

I forget where I am.  
I was...  
We were...  
Marble Hornets...  
When did we leave?

The mansion.  
That's where I am now.  
That's where we've...  
 **S t a t i c**  
Always been.  
Masky and I.  
We belong here.  
Forever.

Slender is our savior.  
He protects us.  
He could be calling.  
We need him.  
Forever.

I should remind Masky.


	3. Ticci Toby

_I am going stir-crazy_   
_inside my skull,_   
_peeling off the wallpaper_   
_with short, bitten nails._

_there are no_   
_emergency exits here:_

_I am left to_   
_claw myself out._   
_\- Caroline Kaufman_

Tobias Rogers.  
Toby Rogers.  
Toby.

T i c c i T o b y.

I'm left alone most days.  
I'm left in my room to bite my nails and yell at walls most days.  
It used to just be bad days.  
They're all bad days.  
Once upon a time I had happy moments.  
Days, even weeks, where I would stay happy.  
I don't have good days anymore.  
Just bad days.

Voices tell me that I should just end it all.  
No point in living a halfassed life, right?  
I can't even feel right physically.

My nightmares are like dreams now.  
My panic attacks don't scare me.  
The voices in my head are impatient.  
Maybe they'll get tired of me and leave.

Just like everyone else.

I'm left alone most days.  
 **S t a t i c.**  
I was always alone


End file.
